Smile
by Toy-Sensei
Summary: He would do anything to see her smile again.


_Summary: He would do anything to see her smile again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smile<strong>_

_._

_._

_._

When Natsu first met her, he was surprised. Surprised that such a strong, beautiful girl could give him such inspiration. Lucy was strong in her mind, and when she thought she wasn't he would be glad to remind her how strong she was, physically, and mentally. Lucy was young, seventeen matter of fact. Her smile would light up dark caves, dungeons, even the dangerous forests at night; practically anything that they would find themselves on. Another mission another day, she would light up his world, and there was so much more to say about her. Like the fact that he loved to call her a weirdo, only because she would pout like no tomorrow. Dear heavens how he loved her facial expressions; they made a book of memories in his head. He found it entertaining how such large chocolate eyes glittered whenever she accomplished reading a new book and how fiery they would turn whenever he popped through her window and into her room.

He loved them all.

The most expression he loved to see was whenever he complimented her looks.

"_You're beautiful, Luce."_

That's what he would say every day in order to see the faint blush appear on her cheeks, her lips getting ready to deny the fact that she wasn't beautiful. That she wasn't strong-willed like Erza or adorably cute like Levy. But Natsu would disagree. Lucy was beautiful. He would say that her golden hair stood among the others. That she was courageous and had gone through burdens, her strong love for the guild, and that Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without her.

She would avert her eyes away from his. And he would smile, smile because of the fact that he loved that expression, and he would smile, because he always knew that only _he_ could trigger such a reaction. It would always be like this; every mission, every time they were in her room, and every time they found themselves alone, no one to trust but each other.

"_You're beautiful, Luce."_

And soon after that, their first kiss would take place.

Natsu had watch the years pass by and remember every little thing about Lucy. How her blonde tresses grew to the midst of her back; and how sprung up she was, he made sure her life was more fulfilled than ever. Her personality wasn't any different, but her looks changed from a young adult, to a mature adult. Her eyes shown that she's read tons of books, even her voice had grown a little sterner whenever he tend to make her grumpy.

Either way, he still loved her.

They had gotten married inside the guild; everyone came indeed. Even the workers by her old home had come to see the wedding. It was short and endearing; though he can tell she didn't mind. Her smile, yet again, lit up the room. All eyes were on hers, and her face was flushed. Lucy preferred not the gigantic wedding dresses; she decided to settle into something slim. Not so formal, and not so plain either.

In his eyes, she was perfect.

"_You're __beautiful, Luce."_

Natsu was smiling happily; only because she would smile back, and this kiss would last forever in his memories. This kiss would show their undying love for each other, and this kiss, was shown that they can never live without each other. That is what the purpose of marriage was…at least to him.

And it would stay like that…no matter what.

As quick as the wind, seasons went and came. A series of years would pass by; Natsu wouldn't notice until he found the people around him fade away like collected dust. Everyone was married, doing their own thing, earning their keep, yet everyone will never part away from Fairy Tail. That's how it was, and that's how it will always remain. Sadly for him; he can never change his appearance. If anything his hair grew a little, but hardly noticeable. Natsu was still the same, and he hated to admit that.

Lucy was the same, still beautiful as ever, her smile hadn't fade, for which that was a complete nightmare for him. She was in her mid-thirties busy with two kids that he loved so dearly. A boy and girl, Layla and Igneel. Natsu would be in missions, but will always accomplish them as quickly as he can. He did not like staying away from his family too long. It was irritating, and Natsu couldn't miss to see another day without seeing her smile.

When he came back from the mission, he found her sleeping with both children snuggled up beside her. Layla snuggling against Happy, while Igneel would nest right next to his mother's toned stomach. It was a sight to; too lovely for words. The scenery was another page, another memory that could hardly be erased. And it was one of those moments that he would cherish forevermore.

"_You're beautiful, Luce." _He whispered to her before he kissed her goodnight. Lying on the bed with his family, which he and his loving wife created.

Natsu was worried. He was aware that time had went, unfortunately, it went quicker than he thought. Natsu had struggled towards the fact that Makarov had passed away…he wasn't ready to let Lucy go. The thought of that happening had lit him on fire, making his blood boil at the thought. He wanted her to live…Live forever, with him. Their children, who had just went on a Journey on their own.

She was on her late fifties, and no matter what, her smile had still lit up the room. Her blonde hair had faded away; resembling the left over ash of a volcano, eyes that were once bright had darkened, her face had mere wrinkles.

But she was still beautiful.

Everything about Lucy was beautiful. Her personality; her smile, her eyes, simply everything. From head to toe, she would always remain beautiful…always.

Lucy remained bedridden, while he would stay home. Helping her remember about all the sweet, wonderful things he's shared with her. The book of memories where opened for her, and she would smile, laugh even, as she stared onto a gigantic book that held onto photos. Natsu hated himself, for which he still resembled every photo in the album, but no matter what, Lucy remained happy. He grinned, but he knew it was a false smile running down his face. For which he felt selfish like any other man. Natsu wanted her to return to normal; be the Lucy he was used to seeing. He wanted to see her lively again; go to missions… he wanted to see her read stories whenever she thought he wasn't looking. He wanted to see her sleep with the kids.

…. He wanted all those memories to repeat themselves, and he wanted to see her fulfilling smile.

Though he didn't mind helping her. He never did. Sometimes she would forget memories, even her own kids. He would help her get dressed; he helped make meals, thanks to Mirajane who taught him how. And he would smile, but most of the time it would hurt him.

But that wasn't her fault.

Natsu would kiss her goodnight. And she would smile, saying how much she loved him before closing her eyes, dozing off to sleep.

"_You're beautiful, Luce."_

Natsu had no idea…that those were his last words to her.

Silence.

There was nothing else left to say as he watched her get buried; her beautiful face not willing to smile again. Eyes that glittered with so much hope…so much emotion.

Gone.

The rain was pouring when they buried her. Many would try to console him; a tearing Happy, Gray, Erza. Everyone. They all tried, but none would suffice. Both Igneel and Layla didn't know about the news. They wouldn't. For which it would hurt them deeply; and it would distract Igneels training with Gajeel, and Layla was too busy learning on how to master celestial keys; her smile was too bright...he wouldn't want that to disappear.

Both their kids were so much like Lucy. Layla was a spitting image. Her eyes, her smile. Only difference was that she held his hyperactive personality, and pink hair. And Igneel held focus, he shared Lucy's smile the most, and like his mother, he had a strong habit to read, even write whenever he was in the mood.

Natsu would not know what to say to them…nor look at them, for which he would break down all over again.

His eyes were worn out; strained with tears. His body felt so weak, his skin was moist with rain that hadn't stopped since the day she passed away.

Natsu wanted to let her know that no matter what, he loved her. He always would, and he would let her know time and time again that she was beautiful, and it would always remain that way.

And he did. He screamed it towards the sky mercilessly not wanting to take a glance at the tombstone, but his heart wouldn't let him. Deep eyes wavered in anguish as he read the title, wanting it to disappear.

'_Lucy Heartphilia'_

'_Celestial mage, Loyal friend, Member of Fairy Tail.'_

'_Loving Wife'_

Natsu did not know how long he had lied beside her gravestone, It had been months; he figured. It had been raining, from sunny, and sunny to winter. He had already memorized the words that were engraved in such detailed writing. And once again, he wished it'd go away. He wished she was alive, and would be able to smile on and on again, for which he would not be able to feel like living any longer.

Natsu swore he could almost hear her voice, her touch, her laughter…so full of life. The one memory he would always cherish was when she gave birth. Everything happened so quickly; her face that used to be so full of content was in so much pain. Her skin was flushed, and chocolate orbs that shined deeply were dripping with tears, and he was worried. Worried that she didn't want to have them, worried that she would leave him. But of course not, she screamed. He realized it was the total opposite. She was crying in joy as she held Igneel, and he held Layla. Again, she would repeat those words that seem to strike him all over again. Just like the first time she said it.

"_I love you Natsu."_

Once again, she smiled.

Natsu smiled at the lovely memory before gripping her tombstone, a tear slipping down his face before facing her headstone one last time.

"_I love you too, Luce."_

Natsu was gone.

* * *

><p><em>(AN): My first tragedy fic. T_T Writing this had gotten me in a depressed mood (Not a huge fan of tragedies) But the thought just got to me when I finished watching Hunger Games. u_u Oh Rue.._

_Any thoughts?_


End file.
